


The Snow Arc Curse

by GammaGreenShe_Hulk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaGreenShe_Hulk/pseuds/GammaGreenShe_Hulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious visitor, a curse, and the sudden loss of identity. Confusing, right? You have no idea. Join Tony and Loki as their relationship takes a turn that no one was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parting Gift?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, duckies. I figure this might just be an adorable little ficlet. Comments (nice ones, no hate please) are welcome. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Let me know what you think. Okay, well, enjoy.

It had been about three years since Tony had made the decision to start a relationship with Loki, and he was damn glad he did. On this particular day Loki just happened to be padding around their home in Malibu as a cat. Tony loved to call him Lokitty when he did. Loki wasn't fond of the nickname, but he just tolerated it now. Tony walked over and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist from behind.

"Is there something you want, Anthony?" Loki asked as he turned to face the smiling scientist. He purred when Tony pulled his head down and planted his lips on the taller man's in a very soft kiss. Tony could feel his arousal growing, so naturally he deepened the kiss. Loki turned around and pushed Tony against back until the shorter man's legs hit the couch and he fell back onto it. Loki straddled Tony as he climbed onto the couch so as not to break the kiss.

Tony leaned back and smiled at Loki. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day when I thought cats were interesting, let alone hot," he could feel his cheeks getting warm when Loki turned his green gaze upon him and smiled. "What?" Loki only chuckled. which made Tony's blush deepen. "What's so funny, babe?"

Loki's tail flicked around and rested near Tony's hand here it sat on Loki's hip. Without thinking about it, Tony reached over and ran his hand along the soft black fur. Loki chuckled again softly, drawing Tony's inquisitive gaze once again. "You do not find mere Midgardian felines interesting or as you said 'hot'. It is only me in this form that you find to be that way, Anthony. I believe I would fear for your sanity if you thought cats were attractive," Loki laughed and planted a kiss on Tony's cheek.

Tony tried to turn his head but Loki was trailing kisses and nips down along his jaw and neck, his tongue darting out to lick the olive toned flesh he adored so much. Tony moaned quietly when he felt Loki's kitten teeth on his flesh. Loki continued his path down, nipping, licking, kissing, and skimming his teeth along the skin of Tony's collarbone.

_"Sir, you have a visitor."_

Tony looked up at the ceiling, startled. "Who is it, Jarvis?" He shared a confused look with Loki. Neither one of them was expecting company.

 _"She will not give me a name. She says you will know who she is. I will pull up the security camera feed for you, sir,"_ the AI replied. Tony turned around to regard the floating image that had appeared over the coffee table. He scratched his chin, squinted, tilted his head, then began to pace around behind the couch while Loki looked at the figure standing outside their house.

Loki narrowed his eyes and stood up suddenly. "No, it can't be. Why would she be here?" he muttered to himself, studying the blond woman on the video.

Tony stopped his pacing and looked down at Loki. "What? Do you know who she is? Because I have no clue," to emphasize his point he scratched his head with a confused look on his face as he turned his attention back to the image before them.

Loki nodded slowly and turned to look up at Tony. "Yes, I know who she is. What I would like to know is how she got here and why she is here to begin with." He stood up and glanced at the door before walking around and putting his hands on Tony's shoulders. "Please, Anthony, stop pacing. You are making my head hurt," Loki brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and Tony mumbled a "Sorry". He looked down into Tony's chocolate brown eyes and took a deep breath. "We need to call Thor. Before you say anything," Loki put his finger over the shorter man's lips, silencing his question, "there is a good reason. The woman standing outside our home right now is potentially extremely dangerous. If Thor and the Allfather do not know of her presence here then they must be informed."

Tony nodded, surprised and a little dumbfounded. He turned to look at the woman's image on the screen. "Alright, I'll call Thor, but first tell me who she is," he gestured to the woman then waved his hand and made it disappear leaving nothing to indicate that there had been an image there.

"Her name is Amora. She is an enchantress from Asgard. I know not what she wants, but I have a bad feeling about whatever her plan may be. Quickly, call Thor so we may be rid of her," Loki shooed Tony away then turned his gaze towards the front door.

Tony shot him a look that said he did not appreciate being told what to do, but he went anyway. Tony decided to make the call as far from the front door as he could without going outside. "Jarvis, get Thor on the line, would ya?" The AI affirmed and soon Tony was listening to the tone that told him the phone was ringing. "Come on. Come on. Pick up already," he muttered.

"Hello?" came the response a second later. "Thor! Finally!" Tony nearly shouted. Thor had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf. "Hello, man of iron. Is something wrong? You seem on edge," Tony had to give the guy credit, he wasn't as dumb as people assumed he was. "Yes, something is wrong. Well, I guess it's urgent. Loki made it sound like it was." Tony shook himself to keep from ranting anymore than he was. "Anyway, Loki wanted me to tell you that some chick named Amora is here at our door. He also said you should tell Odin about this." Tony heard the phone hit the floor followed by the sound of running footsteps fading into the distance. "Hmm, well that was rude," he shrugged and hung up the phone then went back to join Loki.

Tony paused when he heard voices. Being as quiet as he could, Tony found a place to hide, ignoring the little voice that told him eavesdropping was wrong and that Loki would be upset when he found out. Those thoughts were drowned out by the raised ones coming from the front of the house.

"Why are you here?!" Tony heard Loki try to yell, but instead it came out as a loud grunt. There was a loud **thud!** which Tony assumed was Amora throwing herself against the door in a vain attempt to get inside. "I already told you, Loki darling. I came here to take you home," Amora purred from the other side of the door. Tony felt himself bristle. _How dare she try to barge into **his** house and steal **his** boyfriend!_

Another bang and a grunt sounded from downstairs and Tony decided to give Loki a hand. He stood up from his hiding place and went downstairs and walked towards the front door. Loki, his shoulder braced against the door, was trying to push it shut. Amora had her shoulder braced against the other side of the door and was trying to push her way inside. "Hello, princess. Would you like some help?" Tony asked with a charming smile. He glanced at Amora, who batted her lashed at him. "Yes, I would love some help. Please tell Loki he needs to come home," Amora said turning narrowed eyes to Loki on the other side of the door. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't talking to you," Tony replied sweetly, turning his smile to Loki, who shot him a glare. "What?"

"Anthony, would I be repeating myself when I tell you to behave yourself?" Loki asked with a frustrated glare. Tony gave him a confused look. Loki jerked his head towards the door and mouthed " _Dangerous, remember?_ ". Tony's eyes got wide in fear when he saw the slight fear in Loki's eyes.

Loki's fears weren't for himself, but for Tony. He knew he would be able to protect Tony for a while, but if Amora were to attack them both he didn't know how long he would be able to withstand her attacks and protect Tony at the same time. Tony almost jumped the distance left to the door before slamming his shoulder against it next to where Loki was positioned.

"Do you really think I'm just going to leave now? I know what's going on. It's so obvious. Loki, how could you be with a **Midgardian?!** And a **man** at that!" Amora backed away from the door causing Loki and Tony to fall heavily against it, shutting the door with a loud **bang!** "I'll show you! You will regret this, Loki!" Tony went over to the window and opened the blinds just enough to see outside. Amora lifted her arms, glaring up at the sky. _**"Transibit vita sua!"**_

She looked at the house and flung her hands at them, a ball of blue energy sweeping over the house. The energy knocked Tony and Loki to the floor. Tony hit his head against the window. He heard Loki's head hit the floor with a **crack!** and felt his stomach drop like a rock. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Amora smiling wildly at him before she disappeared.

Tony regained consciousness before Loki did. He sat up and rubbed his head before he noticed Loki lying on the floor. _Too still_ was his panicked thought. Tony crawled over to Loki's still form and felt for a pulse. Thankfully it was there and strong. He checked for blood and didn't find any. Tony sat back against the wall with a relieved sigh, putting his hand to his chest. He sat up straight and pulled his shirt down, popping the few buttons it had open, so he could confirm what he'd felt.

It was gone. It was gone! The arc reactor wasn't there!!! How was that even possible?!? Tony sat there waiting to go into cardiac arrest like he would have if the reactor was left out for too long, but he didn't. A thought came to him them, one he didn't like at all. He looked at Loki's chest and thought he could see a faint blue glow there. Tony pulled Loki's shirt up and, sure enough, there was the arc reactor, humming quietly in Loki's chest. He didn't know what Amora said, but he had an idea.

"Loki. Loki, babe, you gotta wake up now, okay?" Tony gently shook Loki's shoulder. When Loki didn't come to Tony started to panic. He pushed it back and shook Loki again. Finally Loki groaned and opened his eyes a little. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake. Are you okay?"

Loki nodded and pushed himself up onto one elbow, gently touching the knot on the back of his head. "I'm fine, Anthony. Why do you seem so distraught?" He looked up at Tony and felt a sliver of panic at the genius's expression. "Anthony, tell me what is wrong. **Tell me!** " Loki felt the panic welling up inside himself when Tony remained silent. He just sat there looking at the taller man with a panicked look on his face. He saw Tony's eyes move down to his chest then to his own hands and back a few times in disbelief. Loki followed his gaze and gasped. "What happened?" he asked in a whisper.

Tony shrugged as Loki sat up to lean against the wall next to him. "Amora cast a spell on us before she left. I have a feeling our lives have been completely swapped. You have the arc reactor which means...," he trailed off and saw the realization dawning in Loki's eyes. "No," Loki breathed. Loki stood up quickly, swaying, then bent down and dragged Tony with him to their bathroom. "Kitten," Tony hesitated when he saw that Loki was completely normal, minus the arc reactor glow, "I don't think now is a good time to be taking a shower." Loki ignored Tony.

"Get in," Loki almost demanded, his eyes wild when he rounded on Tony. Tony took a step back, his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I'll get in. Just let me get undressed first," he started undressing before he had finished talking. He stepped into the shower and stood there looking at Loki, confused and concerned. Loki reached into the shower and turned the water on. **COLD!** Tony jumped out of the shower with a yelp. "What was that for?" he glared at Loki. Loki just calmly held his hand out to indicate that he should get back into the shower. Tony shook his head, "You're crazy. Hit your head too hard," he muttered, but got back in all the same. He braced himself when the water touched his skin, but instead of freezing cold he found it very pleasant.

Tony looked over at the temperature to see if Loki had turned it up. His eyes got wide when he saw that the water was as cold as it could get. "Jarvis, is the temperature reading right in the shower?" Jarvis confirmed that it was correct. Tony looked over at Loki but Loki was looking down at his body. Tony looked down and his jaw dropped. His skin was blue. He had raised ridges on his body like Loki did when this happened. He was... Tony couldn't handle it. He moved until his back hit the wall of the shower then he slid down the wall and just sat there, his head in his hands. "This isn't possible. This isn't happening. This isn't possible. This isn't happening," he kept repeating to himself over and over again, rocking slightly forwards and backwards.

Loki turned the water off and moved to sit next to Tony. "You know as well as I that it **is** possible. Sadly, it is also not a dream. It seem like we will be stuck like this for a while seeing as I am unable to use magic and you have no idea how to use my magic," he muttered something again and Tony realized he was trying to do a spell. He let out a frustrated breath.

Tony looked over at Loki with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Teach me the spell. I have your magic now, I should be able to change us back, right?" He waited. "Right?" Loki shrugged. "What. You don't think it would work?" Loki shook his head. "Why not?"

"I do not think it would work because magic is more than just saying a few words and wiggling your fingers." He held up a finger when Tony tried to object. "No, listen. You are a man of science. If it were not for me you would not even believe in magic." Tony had to admit he had a point, but he was still insulted that Loki didn't think he could do it. "I do not know what would happen if you were to try to change us back. Maybe nothing, but the chances of something far outweigh the good."

 _"Sir, Thor is here,"_ Jarvis informed them before Tony could argue. Loki looked towards the front of the house then stood up. He helped Tony dry off then get dressed quickly before they both went down to let Thor in.

Thor burst into the house and looked around. "Where is she? Is she still here?" He stopped at the looks on Tony's and Loki's faces. "What," he trailed off when he saw that Tony's skin was still blue and his eyes were still red. Thor's gaze shifted to Loki and he noticed the blue glow from the arc reactor through his shirt. "Did she do this?" Loki nodded. Thor looked at him then Tony. "Are you not able to fix it?"

Tony opened his mouth to say he would like to try when Loki cut him off. Tony shot the raven haired man a glare that was ignored. "I would rather try to avoid any consequences, brother. We wish to be restored to our normal selves, but I would rather it be done by someone well versed in magic. Anthony," he sighed at Tony's angry huff, "I am not saying you couldn't do it. I am saying that it takes time to learn the proper technique for using magic and we do not have the time. I know you would much prefer your arc reactor to my magic," Tony nodded, not meeting Loki's eyes. "Exactly so shall we see what can be done about this in Asgard?" Loki looked over at Thor who snapped to attention.

"Of course, brother. We shall go at once," Thor turned and walked outside and stood next to a car. Behind the wheel sat Jane. "Dear Jane, I am sorry there is no time for pleasantries we must go." Jane nodded as Tony and Loki slid into the back seat. "Where to?" was all she said. Tony told her where there was the perfect spot. Jane nodded and then they were speeding away from the Malibu house and life as they knew it.


	2. The Wild Goose Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad run-in with the enchantress, Amora, Loki and Tony must rush to Asgard. With the help of Thor and Jane, they must appeal to the Allfather to fix the problem. But is it really as simple as they all hope it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for my lovely duckies. :) I know the other ended with a lovely cliffhanger, and I'm sorry to inform you that that is the way all of my chapters shall leave you. *evil laugh* It will keep you wanting more. So enjoy and as always comments and ideas are welcome.

Tony felt his stomach leave his body as Jane hit the gas and sped out of his driveway and away from the city. "I don't want to sound like I'm complaining but can you please slow down? If we get pulled over, it's not going to help us at all. And I think I might get car sick if we take another turn and hill at 90 miles an hour," Tony complained to Jane. He held his stomach as she took yet another turn too fast for his comfort. Loki shot him a worried look when Tony's face turned a sickly shade of green.

"Please, Jane," Loki said in a much calmer voice, leaning in between the front seats to be heard over the engine and screech of breaks. "I do not wish to wear Tony's lunch and I know none of us wants to be the one that has to clean it up, so please do slow down," He put his hand on Jane's arm and she nodded. Loki heard Tony let out a sigh of relief and noticed Thor's white knuckles on the door handle ease up a bit. "Thank you," he said then sat back to tend to Tony who had his head between his legs. "Anthony, are you alright now?" Loki rubbed a soothing hand between Tony's shoulder blades until the other man's breathing returned to normal and he sat up a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you," Tony sent a stiff nod to Jane who returned it then turned her attention back to the road. "So, what happens when we get to Asgard?" Loki could hear the nerves in Tony's voice. He was nervous about taking the bifrost to another realm. He was nervous about what Odin would think of his son being with another man. Tony found himself wishing he had something strong to drink, but considering it felt like he was on a roller coaster, he decided it would be better for his stomach and everyone else's if he was sober for the car ride to the bifrost site. "Hey," Tony put his hand over Loki's, causing the other to meet his steady gaze. "It's going to be fine. We'll figure this out then we'll be back home and everything will be back to normal. You'll see," he said with more confidence than he felt.

Loki nodded but he wasn't entirely convinced. He knew that magic was a very complicated thing and that it would take time before they could fix what had been done to them. Thor turned around in his seat and offered them both a smile that was meant to be reassuring. "Do not worry. As the man of iron said we will find a way to fix this and I will remain with you to help where I am able," he smiled again then turned back around after Tony offered him a weak smile in return. "I am glad that Jane and I were vacationing here so that we were able to aid you both. I just wish I had been able to get there sooner. Maybe I could have prevented this from happening," the blond man hung his head sadly.

"No, don't do that to yourself, brother," Loki put his hand on Thor's arm, forcing the other to meet his eyes. "I believe that even if you had arrived before this happened, Amora would have done something awful to you for not helping her. I am just glad that you are here now and are able to help us," he offered a comforting smile to his brother. Thor placed his hand over Loki's and returned his smile. The rest of the drive was silent, everyone left to their own thoughts.

After what felt like days of driving but was only a few hours, they arrived at the designated bifrost site. Jane pulled off the road and hid the car then everyone got out. Loki had to help Tony when he stumbled from the car. "It's too hot," he complained, wiping sweat from his face with his shirt. Loki nodded as they headed for a flat empty patch of land. Loki stood there holding Tony and Thor moved to join them.

"Jane, are you going to come with us or will you remain here?" Thor asked, turning to look at her, his eyes squinted against the blinding light. She shook her head, "No, I have to work. Just try not to be gone too long, okay?" Thor nodded. Jane walked back to the car and drove off. "Heimdall, we need you to open the bifrost. It is urgent. Please," Thor called, his head tilted back to look up at the sky as if looking for someone. Tony knew there would be no verbal response, and he was right. After mere seconds of waiting, clouds began to form and circle above their heads. The spinning clouds began to form a funnel and from that funnel came a blast of rainbow colored light. The light came down and engulfed them and suddenly they were being pulled upwards.

Tony had never traveled by bifrost before. He knew it was a wormhole, but didn't know what it was like to be inside one. It was horrible. He felt like he was being stretched in one of those medieval torture devices, spun around at high speeds, and sent down one of those spinning light tunnels all at once. It was extremely disorienting. He didn't understand how the other two stood it. _I guess it's something you get used to._ At least he hoped so. Just when he was wishing he would pass out, it stopped. They were there. He opened his eyes and looked around. Tony felt his jaw drop.

Tony had no idea what he expected, but this... This was magnificent. He could appreciate the architecture, but what made him gape in wonder was the grandeur of it all. The buildings looked as if they were built of gold. "Wow," he breathed. He followed Thor and Loki as they lead him forward. He didn't have to guess too hard where they were going. Their destination was the largest and most impressive structure, and it sat in the middle of the realm. "Welcome to Asgard," Loki said to him in a low voice. " I just wish you were able to see it under better circumstances." Tony nodded, still looking around at Loki's home. _So this is where he grew up. Man, I'm afraid of what Odin will be like._

Thor lead them the whole way because Tony stumbled and Loki had insisted on helping him walk so he wouldn't fall. Tony refused to be helped any farther when Thor told him they were nearing the Throne Room. "I don't want him to think I'm some weak human that always needs help," Tony insisted when Loki tried to help him again. Loki just sighed and allowed Tony to walk on his own, but he stayed close just in case the shorter man were to take a spill.

"Hello, father. I have need of your help. Amora somehow managed to slip into Midgard and cast a spell on Loki and his friend Tony. I will return to look for her to see if she still remains there if need be, but I wanted to make sure they got here without incident," Thor glanced over at Tony and Loki before looking back at his father. Tony could see the resemblance. He was also scared of this man. The silver hair and eye-patch only served to make him seem scarier to Tony. He thought for sure Odin would just laugh and tell Thor that he wouldn't help some random human, even if he was a friend of his sons. Tony was wrong.

Odin stood up and walked down until he was standing in front of Loki. "What was it Amora did to you?" As Loki explained what happened and the result, everyone could see Odin's eye getting darker with anger. "How dare she. Not only did she disobey her king, but she dared to cast a spell on my son. Thor, find her. Do whatever it takes," he only looked over at Thor long enough to see his nod. Odin turned his attention back to Loki and Tony as Thor turned to gather Sif and the Warriors Three.

Tony jumped when Odin turned his one-eyed gaze on him. "I will not say anything now because we first need to fix you both, but we will talk about this when it is done," Odin looked between Loki and Tony. The look said he knew they were together and he was trying to be open-minded about it. Tony was nervous under that intense gaze. He felt like that single ice blue eye could see into his very core and knew everyone of his darkest secrets. When Odin turned to walk back to his throne, Tony shook his head to rid himself of the thought. _That's ridiculous, isn't is?_ Maybe it wasn't so far-fetched. He was, after all, in a whole other realm filled with beings that lived thousands of years and were worshiped as gods.

"I know not if I will be able to help you both for most spells can only be undone by the one that cast it, but seeing as you," his gaze drifted to Tony, "possess Loki's magic but you are not able to wield it without potentially causing yourselves more harm, I do not see how it would hurt for me to at least try." Odin sat there and closed his eye, concentrating. Tony could feel the power building up around where he and Loki were standing. Suddenly Odin fixed them with his steely gaze and said something in a language Tony did not know. He felt a blast of energy go through him just like before, but this time he and Loki managed to stay upright, with each other's help of course.

Loki stood up straight and looked at Odin. When he was sure Tony wasn't going to fall over, he ran up and stood next to Odin. "Father, are you all right?" The look of concern for his father was heartbreaking to Tony, who looked away for a moment before moving a little closer to the stairs in case his help was needed. He saw Odin nod with some difficulty and wipe a hand across his face. "It took more out of me than I thought it would, but I am fine. You do not need to worry about me, I may be getting older but I do not plan to leave for Valhalla so soon," Odin said, waving his younger son's concerns away. "I am afraid it did not work. I tried. You might see if there is someone else in our realm that may be of some assistance, whether it be changing you back or finding the one who did this to you," Odin sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. Loki walked back down the stairs and motioned for Tony to follow him out of the chamber. Tony went with Loki, but before they could get out the door, Odin's voice stopped them. "I wish for you both to return to see me after this is sorted out. It is getting harder for me to keep track of everything that goes on, I suggest you both try to stay out of trouble," Tony and Loki nodded. As they turned to walk out the door, the two young men thought they saw a twinkle in that single blue eye.

Tony couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped his lips when they were outside. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I felt like I was being interrogated. Even the drive to the bifrost site was like being driven to a court martial. So, what do we do now? Who else is there that you know that could help us?" Tony looked over at Loki and waited for him to respond. Loki took his arm and moved them to a bench out of the way to sit down. Loki opened his mouth and was just about to say something when a guard walked up and stood in front of them, drawing their inquisitive gazes up.

"My Prince," he bowed to Loki who waved for him to continue. "Heimdall wished for me to pass along a message from Thor. He wanted to inform you that he was unable to find Amora on Midgard. He and the group he took to track her have been unable to find any evidence that she remains there. He and the others will search for her in the other realms, but only those they are permitted by law to enter," Loki nodded and thanked the guard for delivering the message then waved him off.

After the guard was out of earshot Tony looked over at Loki. "What did he mean by 'only the realms they are permitted by law to enter'? Please explain that to me because I'm having a difficult time wrapping my mind around that right now," Tony gave Loki a look that was both confused and pleading at the same time. Loki wondered at how he managed that.

"Alright, I'll explain," Loki let out a quiet sigh when Tony leaned towards him and put his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands like he was a child being told a story. "Some of the other realms we have very delicate relationships with, one of those being Jotunheim, and we are not able to go into those realms for any reason because if we did and we were to get caught it could start a war. I have a feeling, though, if Amora were hiding in any of the nine realms it would be one of those that we are not able to search," he looked back at Tony and saw the gears turning in the genius's mind. "Anthony, what are you thinking?"

Tony smiled wide. "Odin told us it was getting harder for him to keep track of everything, right?," Loki nodded, "He also told us to try to stay out of trouble, though why we would be getting into trouble at a time like this is beyond me," Loki added. Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes like Loki was a slow child and and he was trying to be patient. He took a deep breath then stood up and lead Loki somewhere they wouldn't be overheard. "Odin was giving us permission to go to the other 'forbidden' realms to look for Amora. He knows as well as you that she'll be hiding somewhere we aren't allowed to go to avoid being found and punished. He basically said he'd look the other way if we go and told us we should."

Loki could have kissed Tony right then and there. He settled for a hug instead. "Oh, Anthony, you are brilliant," Tony beamed, proud of himself for figuring it out. "Come on then. What are we waiting for?" Loki stood up and grabbed Tony's hand and together they started to head back to the bifrost. Loki stopped and because their hands were still linked pulled Tony to a stop beside him. "Before we go to another realm looking for that mewling quim, I believe there is someone else here that might be able to help us," Loki had a small smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling. Tony wondered at who it would be this time as Loki hauled him along back the way they had just come.

Instead of going into the Throne Room, Loki lead Tony away from where Odin was. Tony gave up trying to remember each turn they took because they had made so many. _This place is like a maze,_ Tony thought as Loki lead him to what Tony thought was where their bedrooms were. "Loki, now isn't the time to break in your room," he mumbled nervously. Loki laughed and gave Tony an amused look. "Anthony, only you would assume I was taking you back here to make love," the raven haired man continued to snicker as he went to knock on one of the larger doors. "Mother, I wish to speak with you," Loki said and Tony stepped back behind him. " _Your mother?!_ " Tony asked in a panicked whisper. Loki nodded and stepped inside the room when the door was opened for them. Tony hesitated then followed him inside.

The room they walked into was not as large as Tony had been expecting it to be. It was simply furnished with a couch, a couple of chairs, a coffee table, a couple of side tables, and shelves upon shelves of books. Tony guessed that this was Frigga's personal library slash getaway. He saw her standing outside on the balcony enjoying the beautiful weather. Loki went over and hugged her. "Mother, it is so lovely to see you," he smiled at her and Frigga smiled back, then she frowned.

"What troubles you, my son?" Loki quickly explained what had happened. While he explained, unlike Odin, Frigga just stood there silently and waited for him to finish. When Loki finally fell silent, Frigga merely nodded. "You would like me to see if I might be able to change you both back," it wasn't a question, but Loki nodded anyway. "For my son and his handsome friend," she smiled kindly at Tony who blushed and smiled timidly back. Frigga motioned for them to sit on either side of her on the couch and they did. Then she put one hand on Loki's hand and the other on Tony's hand and closed her eyes. Tony felt a warmth radiate through his bady beginning where Frigga's hand was touching his. He closed his eyes and hoped that this worked so they wouldn't have to travel through each of the nine realms looking for help and Amora.

Sadly, that wasn't the case. Tony felt Frigga take her hand from his and stand. "I am sorry. I do not think I was able to change anything," Frigga looked at Loki then Tony sadly. "I do hope that you will be able to find the answer and return home soon." She gave each of them a hug and then they were off leaving the lovely little library and heading back to the bifrost.

Heimdall was waiting for them. Tony moved to stand slightly behind Loki when they got closer to the gatekeeper.

Heimdall stopped them like Loki knew he would. "You wish to travel to the other realms when you know it is against the laws?" Loki nodded knowing Heimdall knew what Odin had said and meant and that he was only doing this because he had to and to scare Tony. "I cannot open the bifrost to you," and with that he started walking down the rainbow bridge towards the shining city. Loki and Tony watched him walk away for a moment then Tony turned back to Loki. "How are we supposed to get anywhere if Heimdall won't open the bifrost for us?" Loki looked back into the observatory and smiled. Tony followed his gaze then looked at Loki, still confused.

Loki walked to the center of the observatory and stood next to the sword sticking out of the center of the floor. "We will open it ourselves," Tony moved to the bottom of the stairs and watched Loki grab the handle of the sword and push it all the way down. Lightening shot out of the sword towards the ceiling where it spidered along the domed walls. Tony ducked, his arms covering his head. He looked around, shooting Loki a glare when the taller man laughed. "You have nothing to fear, Anthony. Come, Vanaheim awaits," Loki gestured to the open bridge and waited for Tony to stand upright before walking down the stairs, taking his hand and leading him over to stand in front of the swirling door to another realm.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with. I want to get home back here and officially crisan your bed," Tony smiled suggestively and Loki just rolled his eyes. Together they walked forward into Vanaheim, home of the Vanir gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, should I continue this story? Does it need more chapters? Do you want more? Let me know so I can keep going or start a new story. Also, story ideas and titles are also welcome for future fics. I'm all ears. And, go.


End file.
